


Caught

by Meltrial



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meltrial/pseuds/Meltrial





	Caught

It was Link’s usual routine on Thursdays - a visit to the Gerudo Princess’s palace for the usual banter and tea. Since Calamity Ganon had been defeated, Zelda and Link had been making regular visits to every ruler of the races. He especially enjoyed his time with Riju - her youthful energy and sense of humor made her an absolute joy to be around compared to sickeningly nervous Yunobo was a welcome relief from the Goron homeland.   
He donned his black Gerudo vai outfit and walked through the gates of the city. It was completely routine, and he felt far more comfortable wearing the veil than he had before. He climbed the many steps to the palace, and walked to the throneroom only to find that Riju was absent - and instead a note was pinned to the throne.   
“Dear Link  
Can’t make it today - important council meeting. I paid for a room at the inn with all the luxuries. We can meet in the morning  
Riju”  
“You must be Riju’s special guest” Romah greeted. “Come, we have a special private room, at Lady Riju’s request. Are you ready for your spa treatment?”   
Link nodded.   
“Alright. Step into the back and change into however little you’re comfortable with for your massage.” She smiled.  
Link walked to the back, and saw a single palm wood massage table, surrounded by candles. The smell of cinnamon and honey filled the room, and a light trickle of water broke the silence of the room. He stripped nearly naked, and laid down on the table. The curtain opened, and Link heard Romah’s footsteps as she made her way next to him.  
“Take a deep breath, and let me know if i’m too hard or too soft alright!”  
She immediately pressed her hands into the firm flesh on Link’s shoulders. The pressure was absolutely perfect - he felt his skin and muscles immediately relax beneath her strong hands. They slowly glided over the many knots and bumps of his flesh, moving them and breaking them apart slowly. She slowly pressed her knuckles into his shoulder, stretching them back and forth.  
Link sighed in relief and pleasure, and felt his body relax even further. She slowly moved to his mid back, and dug her palms deep into him. She kneaded slowly, and moved slowly down to his lower back right above his butt  
He jumped a little. “Oh, alright. I’ll start on the calves and feet then?” She asked. Link nodded.  
She moved to his legs, and picked up his right leg, and slowly worked her thumbs across the soles of his feet. She slowly picked the left one up and rubbed up and down the soles and tops, then squeezed at his ankles, and moved up and down his calves. His legs wouldn’t respond to anything if he even wanted to move them. She slowly moved up his thighs, slowly moving up towards his butt. Link wasn’t even paying attention to anything, and just enjoying the sensation.   
She dug her hands into Link’s soft butt cheeks.   
“There’s a lot of tension in this area. You do a lot of walking, love?” She teased. She slowly spread and kneaded the soft muscle. Link’s body responded involuntarily - and felt his dick slowly start to harden beneath him.   
“Do you mind if I strip the blanket off? It will make this easier?” She asked.  
Before he could respond, he slowly nodded. She threw it aside, and started kneading on his bare flesh. Link’s body started relaxing, and involuntarily he grew even harder. He was forced to adjust himself by wiggling a bit, then she stopped.  
“Oh, what’s this?” She exclaimed. She slowly crawled her hands beneath his legs, and felt her grasp his groin. “A voe? In my parlor?” she slowly started rubbing Link’s hardening cock, and flipped him over in a single motion; his nude, prone body completely exposed. She hiked her leg up, and hoisted herself over onto his legs, still slowly stroking Link’s hardening dick.  
“You know this is illegal right?” She said, leaning towards him, her breasts shoved in his face. Her hands slowly twisted up and down his length, drumming her fingers as she stroked. He started panting harder, his tongue hanging out and thin stream of saliva slowly trickling down his cheek. Despite the coolness of the room, he was hotter than the blazing sun of the desert. Her strong hands gave a firm grip up and down his shaft.  
“Why should I give you a pass? I could report you and Lady Riju - you won’t be allowed in the city again.” She was still smiling. “I won’t do it. But you must do exactly as I say. Once single bit of resistance will spell out consequences for you. Do you understand?” Link nodded.  
“Good.” She said, stopping her hands. “Turn over. Onto my lap.” She said, reaching for a small box. Link reluctantly crawled across her lap, and slightly stuck out his butt. She enveloped her soft, thick thighs around his shaft. “Now, I’m curious. How do voes react to this?”   
She placed the box in front of him, and pulled a small bottle of red-orange fluid. She poured some into her palm and rubbed it up and down his ass cheeks and between the crack. “This is one of my favorites. You’ll see why in a second.”   
The gel slowly started tingling up and down his ass, then the feeling started fading. The coolness of the gel turned into a warming sensation, causing his length to harden further. A single finger, two knuckles deep, plunged directly in his hole, slipping easily into him. She wiggled it back and forth in him. Link pushed back into it, taking in the entire finger.   
“You’re an eager one” she said. “But no, not yet. I said follow me to the letter.” She took her finger out. She raised her hand and brought it down on his protruding ass, five times. The smacks stung his ass, and echoed around the room. He couldn’t help but want to beg for more…  
“Now, don’t act up again. Lay down.” He obliged, laying face down on the table.   
She slowly massaged his ass cheeks, and wiggled her thumbs on his hole. She slowly spread his cheeks and widened him. “Hmm. I wonder.” She kissed down his lower back and butt, and started kissing down his crack. Her tongue drew a quick line across his anus, and started flicking back and forth. He groaned in pleasure. She slowly nibbled down his ass cheeks, and licked even deeper into him. He felt her nose and chin bury into him. She moved his cheeks back and forth across her face as she continued her kissing and licking. The tongue’s soft, sweet motion shot pleasure through him, his skin tingling as ever single stroke of her tongue - every touch of her hand - gave him immense pleasure. He backed further into her, panting harder, he started sweating more and more.   
Then stopped. “I think you’re relaxed enough for something a bit more. She pulled something out of the box. “Don’t move. And just stay relax.” He felt something slowly penetrate his ass. “This is my favorite toy.” She slowly plunged it deeper in him, and felt it press inside him. A huge wave of pleasure overtook him, and he crumpled against the table. She started sliding it back and forth inside him, sending a twisted sweet pleasure through his body.   
“You actually enjoy this? Interesting.” She reached under him and grabbed his hardening cock. Her hand and toy worked in tandem - as one came in, the other went out. Link’s reddening body melted into the table, loving every second of Romah’s work. She stroked harder and faster, and felt his cock twitch.   
“If you cum there will be hell to pay. You just want to end this already don’t you?” Link nodded. “Well, I’m not done.” She stroked even harder, and squeezed up and down his shaft as she stroked. “Now, I’ve never had anyone touch me. Ever. You need to keep your energy up…” She slowed her strokes and then stopped completely. She got up, and stripped her sirwal and top off, standing completely naked in front of her. Her thick muscles accentuated her heaving breasts and hips, her nipples stood on end.   
She laid face down on the massage table, and stuck her ass in the air. Link reluctantly brought his face between her legs, and started licking slowly up and down her slit. Her juices flowed freely, and he lapped them all up hungrily. Every movement of his tongue elicited a moan of pleasure from her.  
She forced her ass deeper into his face, enveloping his face in her muscular butt. She slowly backed up until he was completely off balance, and shoved him one last time to a prone position. She lowered herself onto his face, balancing herself on her knees and squatting on him.  
“I made it easier for you.”   
He grabbed her ass and sucked on her pussy, letting the torrent of cum drip down on his face. “Oh is that all you’ve got? I’m a big girl, I can take more.” Link took in a huge breath.  
She lowered herself onto him more, smothering him. “Let’s hope you can survive.”   
He buried his face into her deeper, licking long broad licks and gently nibbling on her clit and sucking on her. His tongue drew quick circles around her ass, and slowly went into her dripping pussy. She grabbed his hair and forced him deeper, crumpling over his limp body as he continued. She screamed as he continued his tongue lashing. She pressed one last time into his face, and let out one last moan. She crumpled like a sack as she hit the table, sweating profusely.   
“Good boy. I think that earned you something. Lay down, and relax. I’ll take care of you.” He obliged, laying completely prone. She brought out more of the gel from earlier.  
“Now, your punishment from earlier. I don’t want to sully my hands again.” She said. “Now, don’t move. Or resist. And I’ll take care of you.” She spread the gel on his cock, rubbing it up and down. She leaned back, and raised her legs. The sole of her foot slowly glided across the bottom of his shaft, and her other foot started massaging his balls. She took the shaft between her toes, and slowly rubbed it up and down as her other foot. She smirked and started bouncing her breasts slightly, squeezing them together.   
Link felt a sick pleasure - her feet were so soft and manicured perfectly. She smiled gleefully as Link squirmed beneath her feet. “Oh you’re such a dirty voe. Are all men into this? If they are I might actually have to explore the outside world.” She pressed harder into his shaft, squeezing her toes around it. Her other foot slowly walked up and started to rub the head softly. She pinched and pulled her nipples, and moaned loudly - far louder than before - as she worked. She felt his cock stiffen and harden until he was finally raising his hips in tandem with her. She smiled, then forced him down. “I said no moving. Let me do everything for you.” She moaned louder, and started twisting her foot up and down his length.   
He finally couldn't take any more, and raised his hips one last time. A thick stream of the white fluid spurt from him, landing on her calf.  
“Oh, poor you. But I got what I wanted. Your secret is safe. As long as you make weekly visits, that is.”...


End file.
